


Sting and the Office Boy

by Aida



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo didn't want to get romantically involved with anyone. Not out of disinterest (because he was), but out of the need to keep people safe.</p>
<p>And when you're a vigilante, it's best to stay alone (or so he thinks).</p>
<p>Then he meets his friend's brother, and he begins to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing my superhero/office prompt fics! Plus, I wanted to write some Filibo. I don't know why I like this pairing, but I do.
> 
> And I SWEAR I WAS WORKING ON OTHER FICS BUT THIS STUFF TOOK OVER I'M SORRY I'LL GET TO WORK ON THE OTHERS I SWEAR.
> 
> Also, the title may change, but I didn't just want to leave it untitled.

For the longest time, Bilbo resented the gifts his mother passed down onto him. Hated how he would always have to be careful with cars as to not tear them apart. Hated how he could levitate off the ground in order to reach something off of a ridiculously high shelf when he wasn’t paying attention. Hated his ears, hated his eyes, hated it _all_. The hatred dwindled when he learned to control it, and it almost completely vanished when Detective Gray, the man who once was in charge of trying to “track down” his mother for the numerous thefts she had accomplished in her prime, offered him a simple freelance job of keeping the city safe.

He could live without needing the disguise, but it gave him a greater sense of accomplishment than anything else could.

He still hated it, though. Particularly when it came to romantic entanglements and how he strictly kept himself from having any. The life of a vigilante was a lonely one. One that he sometimes despised no matter how much good it did. He didn’t dare risk dating anyone, despite his loneliness. There were far too many risks involved in such things, even if he ever did put down the cape and the mask for good. There were still enemies, and he would still have his powers, large feet, and pointed ears. 

Bilbo honestly thought he wouldn’t have much to worry about, for no one had any interest in him, anyway.

Then he met Killian Durin.

Kiilian, or “Kíli” as he preferred it, was a loud, rambunctious young man that he had the fortune, and sometimes misfortune, of working with at the public library. He was actually a rather kind person, and was the only one who knew how to deal with their finicky computer system and deal with it well. He even made a good friend, something Bilbo could allow himself to have. They had many differences, but that seemed to work in their favor. 

Of course, he then found out that Kíli had a brother.

“He works for our uncle.” He explained one day. “I never could remember what it is he exactly _does_ , but I know it involves a lot of sitting in front of computers.”

“Sounds thrilling.” Bilbo quipped as he went about checking the check-out cards for the books before filing them away as Kíli continued to check their inventory. “I’m surprised you don’t work for your uncle as well.”

Kíli snorted. “I’d only get a clerical job.” He replied. “Uncle doesn’t trust me with much else.”

“Now, that doesn’t seem fair!” Bilbo said. “You’re in charge of our entire system, and you do a wonderful job at that!”

Kíli grinned at him. “Thanks, but it doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t like working for that company anyway.”

Bilbo hummed a noncommittal noise to him, scratching his head and also making sure that his ears were still covered before placing the next book on the shelf.

“I think you’d like him. My brother, I mean.” Kíli piped up again, a peculiar glint in his eyes. “You’d get along swimmingly. He’s mad for books just like you!”

“I’m not just mad for books, Kíli. Despite what you might think.” He muttered. “I like other things, you know. Like music and food.”

“And crochet, and board games, and that is exactly my point. Because my brother loves those things too. Even the crochet, I bet. Or he’d at least find it interesting. The math parts of it at least.” Kíli said before spinning in his chair. “I should introduce you two.”

Bilbo gave him a wary look. “Wha-? Oh…” He muttered, shaking his head. “Oh, no. No, I’m not going for that, Kíli. You can forget it.”

“What are you talking about?” Kíli cried, chasing Bilbo in his rolling chair as he walked along the aisle. “I just suggested that you should meet!”

“And then what do you hope will happen?” Bilbo pressed, putting a fist on his hip as Kíli rolled his eyes up in thought and puffed his cheeks.

“Well…” The younger man breathed before flashing a cheeky grin. “Perhaps a dinner date for you two?”

“ _No_.”

“Oh, come on, Bilbo!” Kíli cried, pushing himself off a shelf as Bilbo walked around to the other side. “You don’t even know my brother! He’s a great guy! You’d love him! Besides, he needs to get out more and do something other than eat, sleep, and try to please our uncle!”

“Not interested.”

“It’s not just for my brother, Bilbo! It’s for _you_ too!” He rebutted, throwing himself in front of the small man. “You never go out, you never _date_! It’s not healthy!”

“I might be interested in making friends, but I’m not interested in dating, Kíli.”

“I know for a fact that that’s bullshit.” He said blandly.

Bilbo huffed. “How so?”

“Because you both get that same wistful look in your eyes whenever a sappy love song plays in your proximity.” Kíli answered. “Even to Selena Gomez, Bilbo. _Selena_. _Gomez_. When you get soppy over something called ‘Love You Like a Love Song’, you know you’re encroaching dangerous territory.”

Bilbo groaned, rubbing his face. He really didn’t want to risk even a single date with someone. Didn’t want to risk getting Kíli’s brother’s life in danger for anything, even if he wouldn’t know it. He hated feeling lonely, but it was a burden he suffered through just fine. He didn’t want to risk lives just to lift it for a short while. 

“I’m not even asking that you guys date. Just to meet, and _then_ maybe go for a coffee or something.” Kíli pressed. “Please! That’s all! If anything, you’ll both gain awesome friends. I promise!”

Bilbo frowned, because he had a feeling Kíli would be hoping for more. Hoping that something would be forged between them. But Bilbo wouldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t let that happen.

He had a duty, after all. He couldn’t risk lives needlessly. However, he also knew that Kíli wouldn’t just let it go. That he would push for Bilbo to at least get to know his brother. 

It wouldn’t be so bad, really, meeting this Fíli Durin. It was always nice to meet new people and to gain new friends. Having a friend wouldn’t be too harmful.

“Alright, but just to meet and make friends!” Bilbo finally answered, turning back to his task. “That’s all.”

Kíli just sent him a shit-eating grin. “We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo meets Fíli, and Kíli...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I wanted to portray Bilbo and Fíli as idiots. Because even in canon, they would be idiots when it came to things like romance. Almost as big as Kíli.
> 
> Oh, I'm just kidding! Kíli's a genius!... In his own special way...
> 
> I'll just shut up now.

It was probably bad form to try and pick faults out of a person when you just meet them. Very bad form, but that was what Bilbo was doing to one Fíli Durin. If only to remind himself that falling for the younger man was a really bad idea.

The age was one factor, of course, because he was young. Older than Kíli, sure, but still younger than him by a decade at least. Even if he was unbearably handsome with his blue eyes, blonde hair and that hint of stubble that always made Bilbo stop and stare. He seemed rather grumpy as well, as if he wanted to be anywhere else, which was rather rude of him. Of course, he had very noticeable bags under his eyes and was talking about reports and other things that seemed more important than meeting his brother and said brother’s friend in a bar.

It all screamed at Bilbo’s nurturing side. He wanted to take care of him. Of course, he wanted to do quite a number of different things to him as well, but knew it was a terribly bad idea. He had sworn he wouldn’t get involved with anyone after the debacle with his last ex (a horrible, building-exploding debacle), and he couldn’t fathom dragging someone into such a mess with a good conscious.

But then Kíli got them talking about movies based off books, and it was downhill from there.

It was as if someone threw on a switch with Fíli. The tiredness faded in his eyes, and his smiles turned into things that were more genuine. His laugh rang loudly, and it seemed like the rest of the world had faded off (Bilbo felt a little guilty that he barely managed to say goodbyes to a smirking Kíli when he called it a night).

Bilbo had never had such fun. Never felt the deep pull as he did with Fíli. And it was incredibly dangerous to feel such things. Hopefully, Fíli wouldn’t mind too badly when Bilbo would turn him down. He hoped that they could be friends, because Fíli truly did seem to be a good person.

“That was fun.” Fíli had concluded as they walked to their respective vehicles. Despite being punch drunk, they were decidedly sober so they could still drive. “Haven’t had that much fun in ages.”

“Same here.” Bilbo replied with a smile. “I’m glad Kíli planned this. It was very nice meeting you.”

Of course he had to use those words. Making such a wonderful occurrence seem so plain. But Fíli smiled nonetheless.

“Me too. Meeting you, that is.” He said. “You know, the way Kee talked about you, he made you seem boring. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Bilbo snorted, for his life was far from boring. “Yes, well. Of course he’d find me boring.”

Fíli laughed. “Yeah, he would.” He murmured in agreement as they stood awkwardly by their cars. Eventually, he sighed happily. “Well, you have my number.”

“And you mine.”

“Right… So!” The blonde continued before awkwardly sticking his hand out. “Good meeting you, and I hope we meet again!”

Bilbo only stared at the hand for a brief moment before shaking it firmly. “Same here.” He said, feeling strangely cold. “Have a nice evening!”

“You too!” Fíli called before rushing to his car and leaving Bilbo standing on his own, waiting for him to depart before doing the same. 

As Bilbo waved at the disappearing car, he couldn’t help but think about their departure. It… Well, it stung. He had been so worried over having to turn Fíli down, he didn’t even bother thinking about the very obvious possibility that Fíli himself didn’t have any interest. 

And of course he didn’t. He was a young man with a big, bright future. Why on earth would he want a pudgy little librarian, vigilante or no?

It was a bit of a blow to his ego, for he was sure that Fíli felt something, but clearly he didn’t. And that was okay. He had gone along with Kíli’s big plan sure that he wouldn’t want anything more than friendship, and that was exactly what he got.

It was for the best, after all.

**xxx**

Kíli was angry. 

From the moment Bilbo saw the young man storm into the library, eyes ablaze, he knew something was wrong. Clearly, the long weekend off work put the man in a bit of a mood. He decided not to press the issue, instead focusing on his job as Kíli stomped and smashed through his. He knew Kíli would eventually bring up what was bothering him, he always did, so he waited. 

Turns out he didn’t have to wait for long. Two hours into his shift, Kíli paused at his desk before rounding on Bilbo with a glare.

“You’re an idiot.”

Bilbo blinked. “Pardon?”

“You’re an idiot.” Kíli repeated, fiddling with the keyboard. “But, oh, don’t feel too bad. So is my brother. He’s the biggest of them all. You’re both idiots. I’m _surrounded_ by _idiots_!”

“Hey!” Bilbo snapped. “What on earth has gotten into you? Why are we idiots?”

Kíli slammed his hands on the desk. “It was going so well!” He cried, and Bilbo thanked his stars that no one was nearby. “I know, because I saw! You two were hitting it off harder than anyone else! Then Fíli goes and treats it like it’s nothing, and you go and let him! Why would you do that?”

Bilbo sighed. “Kíli, I had told you that I would only go to make friends with your brother, and that’s all. And friends I made! He is nice, and I wouldn’t mind being his friend.” He explained, even as Kíli scoffed. “Besides, did you pause to think that, perhaps, your brother isn’t interested?”

Kíli gave Bilbo a wide-eyed look. “ _Isn’t_ -? Are you kidding?” He hissed. “He was interested! He was _completely_ interested!”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because he _told_ me! Which makes this whole thing all the more frustrating, and makes you both even _bigger_ idiots!” Kíli hissed, and Bilbo felt his face heat. Fíli was interested? And he actually told his brother so? “But of course, he’s too wrapped up in wanting to please uncle to allow himself even an iota of free time to date! That’s a bad thing you both have in common, by the way: You let your work rule your lives and you don’t give anyone around you a chance because of it!”

Bilbo bit down his response, because Kíli wouldn’t understand. If he even had an inkling about the other identity of the man he worked with, of the man he was trying to set his brother up with, he would be singing a different tune.

No one wanted their loved one to date a superpowered _anyone_ , hero or no.

“You know what? Nevermind. I give up. Wallow in your misery, both of you.” Kíli snapped, and really, he was being rather dramatic.

“Kíli-.”

“I’m going to get lunch.” The younger man cut in, throwing on his coat. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

As he stormed off, breath burst from Bilbo’s lips and he rubbed his face. He knew that Kíli could be rather trying, but he also knew that he wasn’t the only target for his ire. He was fiercely protective of his brother, and there was tension with his uncle because of how hard he apparently worked him. 

It still made Bilbo feel a bit off kilter.

Instead of wallowing in the sensation, he set out to finish putting the books back. 

It was a simple, mindless task. Something that was easy to allow himself to be drawn into. Something that allowed himself to go off into his own little world and forget about the one he already lived in. The one where he was thrust into great responsibilities that forced him to live a rather isolated, lonely life.

As he was working, that was when Kíli walked back in, clearly apologetic.

“Bilbo, I’m sorry I lashed out on you like that.” He said, voice laced heavily with guilt. “Let me make it up to by getting you a-!”

Bilbo then froze when he heard Kíli let out a choked little scream. He turned his head to look in his direction, only to feel his stomach plummet. For he had to look _down_ at Kíli’s wide-eyed, pale face in order to meet his eyes. Because he was four feet off the ground, putting books on the high shelves.

All this without the stepladder. 

“Oh, bollocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really did want Kíli to find out that Bilbo was Sting first. I actually wanted him to know _sooner_ , but decided not to go with that.


	3. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili knows, but still thinks everyone's an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER YOU GUYZ MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL AND I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

The first thing Bilbo did after he saw Kíli was fall and land on the floor. Hard. And right on his arse.

“Ow!” He cried, rubbing at his tailbone. He was about to try and explain himself, possibly convince Kíli not to call anyone, but the younger man acted before he could open his mouth. In fact, he rushed over and yanked Bilbo up from the floor.

“It’s okay, Bilbo! I’ve got you now!” He cried, and Bilbo sputtered as Kíli dragged him off towards the direction of the back. “Come on! We have to hurry before they get back!”

Bilbo blinked, going a little slack in Kíli’s hold. “Before who gets back?”

But Kíli didn’t answer. Instead, he kicked the door to the back room down and pushed Bilbo into a chair, where he sat, rather perplexed, as he watched the younger man rifle through cabinets and drawers. 

“Kíli? What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find something to protect us!” He said, cursing as he threw open a cupboard. “Dammit, where’s all the salt!?”

Bilbo groaned, rubbing his temples. Of course, Kíli wouldn’t think he flew by himself. Rather, he would think it was some sort of paranormal episode. He really needed to stop watching that show, in Bilbo’s opinion. 

“Look, Kíli-.”

“I know it’s around here somewhere!”

“ _Kíli_ -.”

“I saw it yesterday! If I could just-!”

“ _Kíllian Alfred Durin_!” Bilbo cried, launching himself from his seat to grab the young, hysterical man by the shoulders to turn him around to face him. “Will you _stop_ and _listen to me_!?”

Kíli sputtered at him for a few more moments before silencing entirely, eyes widening slightly. Bilbo frowned when he seemed to be staring at something off to the side of his head, but it hit him soon as to what caught his eye the moment he felt the air settle on his ears.

His no-longer hair-covered ears.

He took his hands off Kíli like he was on fire, reaching up and rushing to comb his unruly curls back over them. Even though he knew it was futile. Because Kíli still saw them, regardless.

“No way…” Kíli breathed. “You… Your _ears_!”

Bilbo hunched in on himself, clenching his eyes tight as he finally moved his hands away, allowing his ears to stand out in the air. 

“You’re… You’re Sting, aren’t you…? The guy in the papers…”

He let out a breath, nodding in affirmation to Kíli’s question and hearing the man let out a breath of his own.

“Oh…” He breathed. “Well, it… It kinda makes sense, actually.”

Bilbo blinked at him. “You… You _knew_?”

“Well, no! Of course I didn’t _know_! I just… It makes sense.” Kíli rushed on. “Why you always come in complaining about staying up late. Why you don’t have any extra help to put the books back… Why the stepladder’s got a thick layer of dust on it…”

Bilbo snorted before he could stop himself. “I keep meaning to clean that…” He muttered. “So, you… You’re not bothered…?”

“Wha…? Oh, no!” Kíli answered. “Honestly, I think it’s rather cool. How many people can say that they’re friends with a superhero?”

“Vigilante, actually, and no.” Bilbo rushed on. “Kíli, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Oh, absolutely! Your secret’s safe with me!” He stated, nodding vigorously. “Scout’s honor!”

“You were never a scout.”

“The intent’s still there, though.” Kíli muttered, crossing his arms as his eyes seemed to flicker. Bilbo fidgeted, wondering what thought’s were racing through his mind. Eventually, something seemed to dawn on him as his eyebrows rose. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“That’s why.”

Bilbo shifted a little, dread slowly pulling in his gut. “What do you mean?”

“Why you don’t date. Why you just let my brother brush you off like that.” Kíli stated, voice growing stronger and pointing a finger at Bilbo. He blinked, because it was as if he was accusing him of something.

“Well…” He muttered, shrugging a little. “You can see why, now.”

He thought Kíli would, but the younger’s lips were pressed together firmly. “No, I don’t.”

Bilbo huffed. “Kíli, I’m a dangerous man with a dangerous job, and an even more dangerous reputation. Having friends is one thing, but partners…” He said, sighing heavily. “It’s… It’s too dangerous. They’re too close, and it’s not fair to keep a loved one like that at a distance. It’s one of the few reasons why I don’t keep in touch with my relatives, no matter how angry they get me.”

“And you know this, because…?” Kíli pressed, and Bilbo swallowed roughly, memories of a deep voice that used to be filled with laughter only to be filled with venom and hate.

“Personal experience.”

Breath left Kíli’s mouth like it was punched out of him, and Bilbo watched as he leaned against the counter. Eventually, he let out his own breath as he straightened his hair. 

“I need to get back to work.” He said after he was done. “And thanks for the offer, but I’m not really hungry.”

After that, Kíli didn’t say much, even after he returned from getting his food and after he tossed a sandwich in Bilbo’s direction. They worked in a companionable, yet tense, silence. It was quite off-putting, even when Kíli said his farewells in his usual light, relieved tone. For Kíli never worked in silence, especially when Bilbo was around. 

He didn’t understand why the younger man was so quiet, even when he invited him out once again on a Friday night. He did understand, eventually. It was a little too late, though. 

He didn’t really piece it together when he said they were going to a restaurant that was run by one of his uncles. Not even when he walked in and noticed that stiff, yet somehow romantic atmosphere. It was only when he noticed that Kíli never showed up and there was one lone table that was the only one with a vibrant red rose resting on it.

Kíli affirmed Bilbo’s worries when the librarian got a text from him.

**You might have given up, but I haven’t. Enjoy your date.**

Bilbo went rather queasy. “Oh-.”

“-Shit.” 

He jumped, turning to see Fíli standing there, phone in hand, and Bilbo's poor heart thundered loudly in his ears and in his throat. He was in the middle of a rather high-end restaurant, clearly coerced onto a date with Kíli's brother by said younger man himself. 

Oh, shit, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: omgaidawtf.tumblr.com


End file.
